SITUACIONES EXTREMAS
by AnaMR
Summary: El corazón da razones que la razón no conoce, nunca creí estar mas de acuerdo con una frase como lo estoy con esta.........o de que otra forma como podría explicarme que me haya enamorado de mi secuestrador. EXB
1. Chapter 1

SITUACIONES EXTREMAS

Quien se iba a imaginar que en medio de el momento tal vez mas desastroso de mi vida y en la experiencia mas dura que cualquier persona pueda vivir iba a conocer a la persona que me pondría el mundo a girar?

Lastimosamente uno no mira de quien se enamora y siempre termina pensando con el corazón y no con la cabeza.

El corazón da razones que la razón no conoce, nunca creí estar mas de acuerdo con una frase como lo estoy con esta……o de que otra forma podría explicarme que me haya enamorado de mi secuestrador.

BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC…..LA VERDAD DESDE HACE RATO ME ESTABA RONDANDO LA IDEA EN LA CABEZA PERO AUN NO COGIA EL IMPULSO PARA ESCRIBIRLA…….EN FIN ESTE FIC PROBABLEMENTE SEA DE MAXIMO 15 CAPITULOS …….YA VEREMOS COMO VOY DESARROLLANDO LA HISTORIA POR AHORA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN REVIEWS

BESOS

ANA


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

Y QUE HAGO YO AQUÍ?

Nadie se imagina que salir al mundo, luego de pensar conocerlo, seria tan duro, pero aquí me encuentro yo, Isabela Marie Swan de 22 años, viajando a un lugar totalmente desconocido para mi, alejandome de mis padres y mis amigos, por cumplir un sueño que ahora que lo pienso me ha costado demasiado.

Termine la secundaria a los 17 años y aunque me hubiera gustado hacer esto desde antes, la vida, las circunstancias o lo que sea que paso, no me lo permitieron, asi que me quede en forks y consegui entrar a la universidad de seattle, pero supe desde el comienzo que ese no era mi lugar. Siempre me senti una mosca entre la miel, podria decirse que las unicas personas a las que conocia, eran mis amigos del instituto, y eso que ni alli hice muchos, asi que eso reducia mi circulo social a cinco personas y jake, que siempre fue un gran amigo para mi igual que yo lo era para el. Muchos decian que eramos pareja y sinceramente no nos importaba, claro, solo nosotros sabiamos la verdad, fuimos, somos y siempre seremos los mejores amigos y nada mas que eso.

En este momento me dirijo a lo que sea que me depare la universidad de Chicago, termine mis estudios en literatura, pero ahora si quiero cumplir mi sueño y estudiar arte, planeo enseñar con mis escritos pero tambien con mis pinturas. Siempre me dijeron que tenia un don para el dibujo, yo tambien lo creia asi pero hasta ahora no habia podido dejar todo eso que me retenia atrás y siendo completamente sincera, no lo habia hecho por miedo a sentirme sola en una ciudad, en la que forks, era solo una esquina a comparación de su magnitud.

Ya habia conseguido con mis ahorros un apartamento en Chicago lo unico que me faltaba era mudarme y claro convencer a mi papa de que eso era lo mejor que podia hacer.

En realidad las cosas con charlie siempre han sido un poco complicadas, para el soy esa clase hija pequeña, hecha de porcelana que necesita tener proteccion las 24 horas del dia los 7 dias de las semana, y para ser sincera eso muchas veces me agobiaba; se podria decir que siempre he sido una mujer independiente y nunca me ha gustado que cuiden de mi.

Charlie supo de mi sueño algun tiempo antes de terminar mi carrera en la universidad de seattle, al principio dejo de hablarme, pero al darse cuenta de que lo que yo le decia era totalmente en serio, trato de persuadirme diciendo algo asi como: "quieres perder la vida de una manera tan estupida , Isabella; en una ciudad en la que estarias sola?", a lo que yo simplemente respondi con un si, no me iba a dejar influenciar por el, yo ya tenia esto decidido y quisiera el o no lo iba a hacer, asi no me volviera a dirigir la palabra en su vida.

Con renee las cosas siempre fueron mas faciles, podria decirse que ella era algo asi como "la mama descomplicada" que quiere lo mejor para sus hijos y si lo mejor para ellos es cumplir sus sueños, pues no se interpondría. Gracias a esto se gano bastantes problemas con charlie, ya que el no concebia un pensamiento tan moderno de parte de ella. En parte me sentia mal de ver pelear a mis padres por mi, pero no podia hacer nada, la decisión estaba tomada.

Y asi llegue aquí, estaba a un minuto de aterrizar en Chicago, y estaba aterrada, pero no pensaba echarme para atrás, esto es algo que yo siempre quice y que se q voy a cumplir, cueste lo que cueste.

-Señores pasajeros, abrochen sus cinturones, estamos por aterrizar.

Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Chicago.

Y aquí estaba yo, entrando a una ciudad de la que en realidad solo conocia el nombre.

Primero debia pasar por el apartamento para ver que no faltara nada, asi que cogi un taxi en el aeropuerto y le di la direccion, durante el trayecto decidi llamar a charlie y a renee para avisarles que ya habia llegado, claro que con lo enojado que quedo charlie luego de mi partida, lo mas probable es que seria una conversación solo con mi madre.

-Alo?

-Hola mama, soy yo- No era necesaria la aclaracion pero siempre respondia de la misma manera, ya era parte de mi.

-Hija, que bueno que llamas, tu padre no ha hecho sino dar vueltas por la casa, creo que en algun momento le ba a abrir un hueco al piso. Espero que tenga con que reponerlo.-Ya me podia imaginar a charlie echandole una miranda envenenada a mi madre por haber dicho eso.

-Dile que estoy bien mama, el vuelo fue muy tranquilo y en este momento voy para el apartamento a instalarme y ver que cosas faltan.

-Esta bien hija, llamame en cuanto estes instalada, te quiero hija, recuerdalo siempre.- Mi madre siempre me decia lo mismo, parecia como si todos los dias estuviera en peligro de muerte porque siemrpre sonaba a despedida.

-Si mama, yo tambien te quiero, y dile a papa que lo quiero.-A pesar de todo no podia dejar de sentirme culpable por dejarlos solos en forks. En cierta forma comprendia a mi padre.

-Esta bien hija, cuidate

-Ok mama, Adios.

En el preciso momento que colgue con mi madre, el taxi, estaciono enfrente de lo que seria mi nuevo hogar durante mucho tiempo.

Al entrar al apartamento, no pude evitar que me invadiera un sentimiento de soledad horrible, hoy empezaria mi vida sola, y en cierta forma me daba miedo no cumplir las expectativas.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2

CONOCIENDO CHICAGO

Lo primero que vi al llegar al apartamento fue la contestadora, tenia 5 mensajes nuevos, lo mas probable es que todos fueran de renee para saber si habia llegado bien, afortunadamente la llame al instante en que me baje del avion, sino, hubiera sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza tener que explicarle porque me demore en llamar. Pulse el boton para escuchar los mensajes y efectivamente los primeros cuatro mensajes eran de renee, en casi todos decia exactamente lo mismo: "Isabella, por favor nos tienes muy preocupados, marcanos cuando escuches estos mensajes, necesitamos saber que estas bien", todos eran por el estilo, cambiandole algunas palabras o comas, pero lo mismo.

Estaba entrando a la cocina para verificar que tuviera comida cuando escuche el ultimo mensaje:

_Hola bella, soy yo, jake, quisiera saber si llegaste bien, charlie no ha hecho sino llamarme todo el dia haber si se algo de ti, ya me estaba empezando a poner los nervios de punta._

_Te quiero preciosa, llamame cuando puedas, besos._

Me alegro bastante ese mensaje, siempre me parecio que jake se comportaba como mi hermano mayor y al saber que se preocupa por mi, me ayuda a no sentirme tan sola en esta ciudad tan grande y desconocida para mi. Decidi dejar lo que estaba haciendo y regalarle una llamada a jake, después de todo, el fue la persona que mas me apoyo y me acompaño cuando mis padres tenian sus viajes de negocios, no es muy bueno ser la hija de un abogado prestigioso que prácticamente se pasaba su vida trabajando. Ahora no trabaja mucho ya que monto un bufet en forks y desde alli maneja todos sus negocios, en parte por eso me vine para Chicago, no queria que intentaran remunerarme todos esos años de soledad, que, de no haber sido por jake, habria acabado en un manicomio.

En parte por eso debo tenerle tanto miedo a la soledad, debe ser una clase de trauna de la niñez o algo asi.

Corri a mi bolso , busque mi celular y le marque a jake:

No alcanzo ni a repicar dos veces cuando jake contesto

--preciosa, estaba esperando tu llamada, tu padre ya me tenia con ganas de coger el monte y no bajar de alli en mucho tiempo—jake siempre tratando de hacerte reir con sus bromas, pero en realidad nunca le funcionaba, podria decirse que no tiene el don para hacer reir.

-Hola jake! Disculpame es que llegue a ver que no me faltara nada. Como estas?

-Bien, extrañandote demasiado, forks no es lo mismo sin ti Hermosa.-No creo que fuera a soportar mucho persiguiendo este sueño, si me dicen cosas como esa, ya de por si me siento un poco mal de haberme ido, y el me lo recuerda.

-Si Jake, yo tambien te extraño, pero sabes poruqe estoy aquí, por favor necesito que aunque sea tu me apoyes en esto, no te pido mas.

-Bella, sabes que te apoyo en todo lo que decidas, pero prometeme que me llamaras si te sientes mal, no soporto verte triste, eres como mi hermana-A eso me referia cuando decia que los dos teniamos muy claro que eramos, Jake me ve como una hermana, y yo a el como mi hermano bromista y sobreprotector.

-Gracias Jake es todo lo que necesito

-De nada Cariño, sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre que lo necesites.

-Otra ves gracias Jake, te tengo que dejar, quiero aprovechar para caminar un poco y conocer la ciudad, debo ir reconociendo el que sera mi hogar por algun tiempo no crees?

--Si, esa me parece muy buena idea, cuidate Bella, Te quiero

-Yo tambien te quiero Jake. Nos vemos

Luego de colgar con Jek, cogi mis llaves y mi celular, era lo unico q necesitaba en este momento, aunque por un segundo dude en llevar el celular, luego recorde que tengo unos padres un poco sobreprotectores y los cuales estoy seguro que si no contesto cogerian el primer vuelo que saliera para aca, asi que muy a mi pesar saque mi celular tambien.

Al salir por la puerta del edificio me dio una sensación extraña, algo asi como un mal presentimiento, pero no le hice mucho caso, debe ser que ya estaba un poco sugestionada por la soledad y esas cosas.

Decidi coger el camino mas concurrido y lleno de gente para no asustarme demasiado y en caso de perderme tener a quien preguntarle y no quedarme rondando en una calle solitaria. Llegue a lo que me parecio un parque, era hermoso, tenia luces y estaba decorado con bancas de madera y arboles muy grandes, las luces colgaban de ellos como si fueran ramas, era un espectáculo!.

Habian muchas parejas alli, creo que hoy era el dia para recordarme que estaba mas sola que nunca, como si con mi conciencia no tuviera sufucuente. Después de caminar por lo que me parecieron unas dos horas, decidi que era hora de volver, ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde y por mas que habia tratado de olvidarlo, esa sensación seguia ahí. Llegue a la puerta del edificio y me llamo mucho la atención ver un carro que no habia visto antes, era una hummer gigante, negra, de cuatro puertas. Daba la sensación de ser un carro como los que se utilizan en las competiciones de ESPN en la que se destrosan unos a otros.

Después de salir de mi asombro, luego de ver semejante monstruo, entre al edificio y revise el buson, tratando de encontrar algo nuevo, me sorprendio un poco encontrar algunos sobres sabiendo que habia acabado de llegar, pero cuando me di cuenta de que muchos eran propaganda los bote. Cuando subi a mi apartamento, de nuevo tuve esa sensación que me venia agobiando desde hace rato, entre con algo de miedo, pues estaba muy oscuro, crei haber dejado la luz de la sala prendida cuando Sali.

Cerre la puerta con mucho cuidado, pero cuando iba a prender la luz senti que alguien me rodeaba por detrás y me ponia algo en el rostro, senti mucho mareo, la cabeza me daba vueltas, después de eso todo se volvio negro

.

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO, SE QUE ME DEMORE UN POQUITO PERO TRATARE DE SUBIR MAS RAPIDO.**

**GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS, ME PARECE GENIAL QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI IDEA, ESPEREMOS QUE MAS GENTE SE UNA A NOSOTROS Y ME CUENTE QUE LE PARECE MI HISTORIA.**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO YA EMPIEZA LO BUENO DE LA HISTORIA, SE QUE ESTOS PRIMEROS NO HAN SIDO MUY INTERESANTES PERO DE ALGUNA FORMA TENIA QUE DARLE UNA INTRODUCCION A LA HISTORIA O NO???**

**GRACIAS Y A TODOS Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**

**BESOS**

**ANA**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3

SECUESTRADA

Sentia que la cabeza me iba a estallar, intente abrir los ojos, pero no lo logre, los parpados me pesaban demasiado.

Intente recorar que habia sucedido, recorde que habia llegado al apartamento sintiendome muy extraña, entre y cuando intente prender la luz….

Cuando lo iba a hacer alguien me cogio y me coloco lo que parecia ser un pañuelo en la cara, supongo que ahí fue cuando me desmaye porque ya no recuerdo nada mas.

Intente otra ves abrir los ojos, y esta vez si lo logre, pero lo que vi me dejo petrificada, estaba en una especie de habitación, habia una cama, en la cual yo estaba sentada, una ventana pero estaba tapada con lo que reconoci como tablas de madera, habia un escritorio y una puerta. Intente alcanzar la puerta pero no me pude mover, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que tenia los pies y las manos amarrados….

En ese momento me invadio el panico, ¿Qué habia sucedido? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, todas esas preguntas daban vueltas en mi cabeza haciendome sentir mas temor aun del que ya sentia.

Segui preguntandome lo mismo por lo que me parecieron cinco minutos, hasta que senti que se abria la puerta; el miedo me invadio aun mas.

Por la puerta entro un hombre, pero en la oscuridad no pude ver bien su cara, lo unico que reconoci es que era alto, delgado, no muy musculoso. El hombre se acerco a mi con mucha cautela, no se porque, pero en ese momento no senti miedo, me deje llevar por una sensación de seguridad que me extraño un poco. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba parado frente a mi y me hablo con la voz mas suave que he escuchado jamas, pero que seguia siendo muy varonil.

-¿Estas bien?-no supe que responderle, que se suponia que dijera, ¿Qué si? No podia responder eso, estaba en un lugar que no conocia, luego de haber sido drogada en mi apartamento y por lo visto sacada a la fuerza de alli, ¿Cómo se supone que debia estar? No precisamente feliz, después de todo estaba secuestrada, o almenos eso es lo que parece.

-¿Dónde estoy?-al no saber que responder, decidi hacer la pregunta mas obvia.

-No te puedo responder eso, pero descuida estas a salvo, no queremos hacerte daño, solo queremos hablar con tu padre- ¿Mi padre? ¿y el que tenia que ver en todo esto?

-Porque necesitan a mi padre?

-Tenemos un asunto que arreglar con el, y hasta que no lo arreglemos no puedes salir de aquí, Lo siento- era definitivo, me tenian secuestrada y lo peor de todo es que este asunto tenia que ver con mi padre.

-¿Qué les hice yo para que me secuestraran?

-Tu no hiciste nada, solo eres nuestro unico amuleto para hacer entender a tu padre

-¿Qué tiene que entender mi padre? ¿podria explicarme porque me tienen aquí?

-El nos arruino la vida a mis hermanos y a mi y ahora tiene que responder por eso- Lo que me dijo me dejo helada, que queria esta gente conmigo y con mi padre?, a pesar de que deberia estar muerta de miedo, no sentia nada, era como si este misterioso hombre me quitara toda clase de sentimiento o la capacidad de raciocinio.

-Por favor no le hagan daño a mi padre, sea lo que sea que el hizo, no fue por ser un mal hombre, Por favor

-Tranquila, se que esto es difícil para ti, yo tampoco queria hacer esto, pero tu padre no nos dejo otra opcion.- a pesar del miedo necesitaba saber el nombre de la persona que me tenia aquí contra mi voluntad

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Edward- era un nombre muy hermoso

-Me haran daño?

-No, solo queremos dialogar con tu padre y hacer que nos pague por lo que nos hizo.- Cada vez estaba mas confundida, que le tenia que pagar mi padre a esta gente, el no era malo, el es una persona honesta no le haria mal a nadie, porque hablaba asi de el?

-NO SE ATREBAN A HACERLE ALGO - Grite con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, no permitiria que le hicieran daño a mis padres, jamas

-shhh, calmate por favor – pero quien se creia este tipo, primero me secuestran, luego me dice que le iba a cobrar algo a mi padre y aun asi pretente que me calame, estaba loco

-COMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME SI ME TIENE SECUESTRADA Y ME ESTA DICENDO QUE ESTO TIENE QUE VER CON MI PADRE..-el hombre me tapo la boca, pero sin hacerme daño.

-Por favor no grites, no quiero dañarte, en realidad no queria hacer esto pero nos obligaron a hacerlo.

¿Prometes que te qeudaras tranquila? solo asi podre soltarte- Lo unico que me quedo fue asentir con la cabeza, ya que se me estaba dificulatando un poco la respiración.

-Por favor, no le hagan daño, se lo ruego

-No te preocupes, siempre y cuando el coopere no creo que le pase nada-Parecio quedarse pensando algo durante algun tiempo- Nada le va a pasar a el y mucho menos a ti.-Esa confesion me hizo sentirme todavía mas segura, a pesar de las circunstancias, definitivamente este hombre tenia un extraño poder sobre mi que me dificultaba temerle.

Creo que estube mucho tiempo callada porque volvio a hablar, esta vez con una voz un poco mas grave de lo que me habia hablado antes

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No- En realidad el miedo que senti cuando me desperte me habia cerrado el estomago totalmente, hasta podria decir que me sentia llena, cuando no comia desde….

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no sabia en que dia estaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormi?- Estaba segura de que no debieron haber sido mas de algunas horas, después de todo por lo poco que se veia en las ventanas hacia sol, quiere decir que solo dormi por la noche y posiblemente algo del dia.

-Dos dias- Eso me dejo helada, como era posible que hubiera dormido tanto…

A estas alturas mis padres ya deben haberse enterado, o si no lo han hecho deben tener a toda la policia de Chicago buscandome.

-¿Cómo es posible que durmiera tanto?

-Lo siento, pero la dosis que te dimos fue un poco fuerte, aparte parece que tu cuerpo reacciono un poco diferente a ella, por eso dormiste mas de lo esperado- ¿Cómo sabia que mi cuerpo habia respondido diferente? Hablaba como si supiera lo que estaba diciendo, debia tener conocimiento de medicina o algo asi.

-¿Mis padres ya lo saben?- Posiblemente los llamaron cuando estaba dormida si en realidad lo que querian era dinero, cosa que dudaba porque anteriormente me habia dicho que era algo importante

-Estabamos esperando a que despertaras para llamarlos, queremos que sepan que estas bien y que lo seguiras estando, solo si cooperan

-Si en realidad lo que quieren es dinero, estoy segura de que mi padre les dara lo que pidan.

-Creo que no has entendido que esto no tiene que ver con el dinero, pero tampoco esperaba que lo entendieras, después de todo eres la hija de Charlie Swan, debes ser igual a el.- Y dicho esto salio azotando la puerta de la habiatacion.

Fue ahí cuando me invadio todo el miedo que no habia sentido cuando el estubo aquí.

¿Qué era lo que en realidad querian con mi padre? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo el para que estas personas tomaran la decisión de presionarlo?

En ese momento todo el peso de la situación callo sobre mi, si mi padre no cooperaba lo mas seguro es que yo iba a morir, y no los iba a volver a ver, ni a ellos, ni a Jake.

Habia venido a Chicago con la idea de alejarme de las cosas que me rodeaban, ¿Por qué rayos habia hecho eso? Seguramente si no huebiera venido esto no estubiera pasando. Solo esperaba que mis padres estubieran bien, no seria capaz de soportar tanta culpa si a ellos les pasaba algo.

**HOLA A TODOS, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, NUNCA CREI QUE LES IBA A GUSTAR TANTO MI HISTORIA, DEBO DECIR QUE ME SIENTO HALAGADA JEJEEJ, EN SERIO GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS ME HACEN MUCHO BIEN Y ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**PERDON POR LA DEMORA, SE QUE ES MUY MALUCO LEER UNA HISTORIA TAN PAUSADA PERO EN REALIDAD NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO, PROMETO ESFORZARME MUCHO PARA SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO MAÑANA O EL MARTES. **

**QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS ESTRELLA´BLACK POR RECOMENDAR MI HISTORIA EN SU FIC, LA VERDAD GRACIAS A ESO RECIBI MAS REVIEWS JEJEJE DE VERDAD GRACIAS.**

**Y BUENO ESO ES TODO, NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LES DEJO EL NOMBRE DEL CAPITULO PARA QUE SE HAGAN UNA IDEA**

" **LA LLAMADA" UUUU SE VE INTERESANTE NO?**

**NOS VEMOS **

**BESOS**

**BYE **

**ANA**


	5. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 4

LA LLAMADA

Habían pasado no se cuantas horas, para mi, parecían siglos desde que Edward se fue de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Había estado dándole vueltas en mi cabeza al por que de mi falta de miedo cuando Edward estaba cerca, pero no encontraba ninguna razón; creo que llegue a la conclusión de que solo quería sentirme un poco protegida, y Edward me inspiraba esa clase de confianza y "cariño", que tanto necesitaba en estos momentos.

Después de que Edward se fue no volví a escuchar ningún ruido, supongo que la casa estaba sola; al saber esto me sentí mucho mas impotente de los que ya estaba, tenia la oportunidad perfecta de escapar de este infierno, pero mi debilidad no me lo permitía.

Y es que para ser sincera, desde hace rato me estaba sintiendo muy mal, mareada constantemente, hasta en una oportunidad estuve a punto de dormirme, pero me dio miedo nunca volver a despertar. A pesar de todos los problemas con mi padre, quería volver a verlo y que me estrechara entre sus brazos como cuando era una niña pequeña y me daban miedo las tormentas; también quería volver a ver a mi madre, ella siempre ha sido la que me ha apoyado en todo y no quiero decepcionarla, aunque se que ya lo hice dejando que me atraparan para no se que fines. Y Jake, a el lo quería para que me protegiera como el hermano mayor que es para mi, quiero que me diga que todo va a estar bien, que no me preocupe, que nadie me va a dañar mientras el este aquí, pero ese es el problema, el no esta aquí, y aunque la presencia de Edward me inspire mucha protección, se que no es el único que esta en esto, y no creo que se enfrente a su familia por una persona a la que no conoce y que supuestamente es la hija del hombre que les arruino la vida.

Eso también era algo en lo que había pensado mucho.

¿Qué podría haberles hecho mi padre para que quisieran hacerle algo tan horrible? Siempre he sabido que perder a un hijo es el peor dolor que un padre puede sentir, entonces ¿porque querían desquitarse tan duramente de mi padre?.

En todo caso, sea lo que sea que el hizo, no tienen derecho de someter a mi madre al mismo dolor, ella simplemente es una mujer, no la hecho mal a nadie, no es justo que sufra por "los errores" de mi padre, aunque yo no voy a dudar de el hasta que me den pruebas que me demuestren que el hizo algo.

Tan sumida en mis pensamientos, y tan concentrada en no dormirme estaba que no escuche la puerta abrirse hasta que la luz me cegó, parece que después de todo si tenia luz en este cuarto tan "hospitalario".

Cuando por fin pude obtener un poco de visibilidad, vi a Edward al pie de mi cama con una bandeja de comida.

Debo admitir que ver esa comida, trajo consigo recordar que no había comido nada en dos días, y sinceramente mi estomago ya se sentía un poco desértico sin algo que lo poblara, aunque fuera una tajada de pan.

-Te traje esto para que comas, se que debes tener hambre así que no te niegues a comértelo- Me enojaba un poco no poder negarme, pero Edward tenia razón, además de que sirve negarse, de todas formas seguiré aquí, llena o con hambre, y personalmente, prefiero vivir este infierno sin algo mas de que preocuparme como mi estomago pasándome factura.

-Gracias- Dije recibiéndole la bandeja.

-¿Cómo te sientes?—Hay algo que toda mi vida me he cuestionado. La capacidad de los hombres para hacer preguntas estupidas, porque no simplemente pueden deducir lo obvio y ya.

-Es una pregunta un poco estupida, dadas las circunstancias.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer más para mejorar tu situación. Por ahora tendrás que seguir aquí. Aunque puedo dejarte la luz prendida si prefieres.

-Seria bueno poder ver un poco de lo que estas rodeado, así sean cuatro paredes, así que te agradecería lo de la luz.- El sarcasmo siempre fue una estrategia de protección para mi, no lo puedo evitar.

-Hoy saldrás un momento de aquí, necesito que llames a tu padre y le digas que estas bien; yo también debo arreglar algunas cosas con el.

-Gracias por informarme, es bueno saber para que te necesitan y no que te tomen y ya- Debo admitir que había una especie de reproche escondido en la frase, no lo pude evitar cuando la oportunidad se me presento.

Edward no dijo nada, solo se cercioro de que ya hubiese acabado mi comida y procedió a desatarme.

Sentí un poco de dolor cuando los amarres fueron aflojados, no se que clase de animal los habrá atado pero de lo que si estaba segura es de que quería que mis manos fueran amputadas cuando saliera de aquí. Si es que algún día saldré.

-Levántate y sígueme por favor- Bueno, todo había que decirlo, Edward es un secuestrador bastante educado.

Cuando intente levantarme todas las luces y los colores se fueron, sentí un terrible mareo que me hubiese hecho golpear muy duro con el suelo si no fuera porque unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron antes de partirme la cabeza.

-Ten cuidado por favor, no quiero que te lastimes- No se si lo dijo porque en realidad le preocupo, o simplemente porque no quiere perder a la razón de este circo. Creo que inclino más por lo segundo.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba me vi alejada del suelo y en los brazos de Edward, creo que era mas musculoso de lo que me imagine.

Cuando los colores volvieron a mis ojos vi que me llevaba por un corredor hacia una especie de living, allí me deposito muy suavemente en un sofá, muy cómodo debo decir.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que este no era un secuestro muy convencional, porque para ser sinceros ¿Cuándo se ha visto que las casas en las que se guardan a los rehenes sean tan bien decoradas y lujosas?

O tenía una percepción muy errónea de la realidad o las películas eran la exageración en pasta.

-Marca el número de tu padre por favor- Cogi con las manos temblorosas el celular que Edward me estaba extendiendo, quería hablar con mi padre, pero me daba miedo como iba a reaccionar cuando supiera que era yo, después de casi tres días de no saber de mi.

Repico dos veces antes de que una voz ronca y grave contestara. Me costo un poco reconocer la voz de mi padre, se escuchaba apagada y rota. Razones obvias.

-Papá, soy yo- Mi voz también se escuchaba un poco mal, de todas formas es como me había estado sintiendo, mi cuerpo solo lo estaba reflejando.

-BELLA!!! Bella hija, mi vida, ¿Dónde estas?, Bella nos tienes uy preocupados por favor dime donde estas- Si no hacia algo rápido para calmarlo, mi padre nunca iba a llegar a verme otra vez, su corazón no ha estado bien últimamente.

-Papá, cálmate por favor, yo estoy bien, perdón por preocuparlos pero papá…- No pude seguir hablando, los regaños de mi padre no se hicieron esperar.

-COMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME, SI LLEVAS DESAPARECIDA TRES DIAS!!!.-Creo que por un momento perdí el sentido de la audición.

-Papá por favor cálmate, déjame hablar, tengo algo que decirte.-Lo único que recibí fue silencio del otro lado de la línea, me imagino que mi padre por fin me iba a dejar hablar.

-Papá, hace dos tres días cuando estaba llegando a mi apartamento unas personas me raptaron, ellos dicen que tu les hiciste algo papá, por favor aclárales que tu no hiciste nada, que eres bueno papá por favor, quiero volver a casa.-Para ese momento las lagrimas ya corrían por mi rostro como ríos.

No me di cuenta en que momento el celular dejo de estar en mis manos, hasta que levante el rostro y vi a Edward dándome una mirada de lastima, jamás en mi vida me había sentido mas miserable, la lastima nunca fue una de mis mejores amigas, es mas, la detesto.

Edward llevo el celular a su oído, me imagino que para hablarle a mi padre de las "condiciones".

-Señor Swan, su hija no puede seguir hablando, pero como habrá escuchado, no esta muy bien...-Creo que mi padre no lo dejo seguir hablando porque Edward se quedo a la mitad de la frase.

-Cálmese Señor Swan, por ahora no le vamos a hacer nada a su hija, pero necesito que escuche el porque de lo que su hija esta sufriendo.-Vaya, hasta que por fin me voy a enterar de los motivos de mi forzosa retirada del mundo.

-No se si lo recordara, pero hace un año usted presidio el caso de un hombre que se le acusaba de asesinato, pues resulta Señor Swan que ese hombre era mi padre, Carlisle Cullen.-Parece que mi padre no dijo nada porque Edward prosiguió.

-Pues bien Señor Swan, como recordara, durante ese juicio se dijeron muchas cosas, pero el abogado de mi padre logro probar que el era inocente, con una coartada.

Si mal no recuerdo, el juicio se tuvo que posponer para el siguiente día porque usted "se sintió mal".-No paso desapercibido para mí la forma en que lo dijo, como si fuera la peor de las mentiras.

-Al otro día al llegar al juicio, usted dio la sentencia, a pesar de todas las pruebas que habían a favor de mi padre, usted lo hundió en la cárcel.-No lo podía creer, algo mas patético que un secuestro por dinero, es uno por venganza. En realidad creo que esperaba algo más de edward, pero ya veo que me equivoque, algo que he venido haciendo mucho últimamente.

-Resulta Señor Swan que mi familia y yo hemos estado investigando acerca de ese juicio, y nos encontramos con que usted anulo muchas de las pruebas contundentes con las que mi padre contaba.

Señor Swan, también hace poco apareció alguien por mi casa llamado Demetri Mcallon, no se si le sea conocido el nombre, el caso es que el nos comento que el día que se dictaría la sentencia, usted recibió en su despacho a unas personas muy extrañas.

Resulta que Demetri escucho lo que usted conversaba con estas personas.

Espero que ya este recordando Señor Swan.- No entendía nada de lo que Edward estaba hablando, mi padre simplemente cumplió con su deber, seguramente las pruebas no eran tan contundentes como parecían, y el no tubo mas remedio que actuar de acuerdo a la ley.

Al parecer, mi padre esta ves si respondió porque la cara de Edward adopto una postura rígida y enojada.

-Que bien que lo recuerda Señor Swan, por su corrupción, ahora mi padre esta en una cárcel pagando por un crimen que no cometió, y si sabe lo que le conviene Señor Swan, va a escuchar todo lo que tengo para pedirle, o no volverá a ver a su hija, jamás.- El tono de voz que Edward utilizo me dio un poco de miedo, dijo esas palabras tan enserio, que por primera vez desde que todo esto empezó, le temí.

-Nos comunicaremos con usted mas tarde Señor Swan, mas le vale atender y tener disposición para cumplir nuestras exigencias porque recuerde que su hija esta en nuestras manos.- Dicho esto colgó, y me dio la espalda, en el ambiente se sentía su enojo.

Luego de lo que me pareció a mi mucho tiempo, se dio la vuelta y me miro a los ojos de una manera tan profunda que no lo sabría describir.

-¿Crees que puedas caminar?- Su tono de voz se había suavizado un poco, pero aun se sentía tenso.

-sssi, esso creo.-Me levante lentamente del sofá, pero otra vez mis piernas fallaron y esta vez, Edward estaba muy lejos para sostenerme, así que fui a parar al suelo.

En ese momento me sentí humillada e impotente, mi maldita debilidad no me dejaba ni siquiera caminar y valerme por mi misma.

Edward se acerco y se arrodillo frente a mí.

No quería levantar los ojos, el orgullo no me permitía mirarlo.

-¿Estas bien?-Y vuelven las preguntas estupidas.

-No, no podré estar bien hasta que me pueda ir de aquí.-Edward no dijo nada, solo me tomo en sus brazos y salio caminando por el mismo pasillo por el que habíamos venido.

Cuando llegamos a lo que era mi celda, me deposito muy suavemente en la cama, y esta vez, mis parpados no pudieron evitar cerrarse, y sucumbir ante el sueño.

Sentí a alguien acostarse a mi lado y pasar una mano por mi cintura, al mismo tiempo que sentía una respiración en mi oído, pero estaba demasiado cansada para luchar.

-Perdóname, Por favor no me odies.- Creo haber escuchado antes de caer en la inconciencia totalmente.

**Y BUENO, AQUÍ ESTOY YO OTRA VEZ.**

**SE QUE LA DEMORA NO TIENE EXCUSA, PERO RESULTA QUE COMO LE DIJE EN LA DISCULPA PASADA, TENGO UNA OBLIGACION, Y ESA ES TERMINAR MI BAHILLERATO, Y PASAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD. PUES BIEN, LES QUIERO CONTAR QUE YA PRESENTE MI ENTEVISTA PARA LA UNIVERSIDAD Y PASE!!!!!!**

**ESTOY FELIZ POR ESO, YA SOLO ME QUEDA PASAR LOS EXAMENES FINALES Y GRADUARME.**

**POR ESO, HOY VENGO A TRAERLES ESTE CAPITULO, QUE ES UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE EL RESTO, PARA QUE CUANDO TENGAN PENSAMIENTOS ASESINOS CONTRA MI, NO SEAN MUY CRUELES.**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN PREGUNTADO SI VOY A DEJAR LA HISTORIA, QUIERO DECIRLES QUE NO PIENSO HACERLO, ME HE DIVERTIDO MUCHO HACIENDO ESTO, SOLO NECESITO QUE ME TENGAN PACIENCIA, NO SOY CAPAZ DE HACER TODO AL MISMO TIEMPO**

**BESOS**


End file.
